


The Story of How we met

by fairy_princess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Good Peter, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_princess/pseuds/fairy_princess
Summary: It started with Peter wanting to go on a adventure with Derek to a new world and Derek just stood there glaring at him.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything and I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Disclaimer : I do not own Teew Wolf.

The Big Day

The whole of Beacon Hills was in a happy mood. Everyone gathered around the city to celebrate the Spring Festival on this day, a day that Derek resentfully looks upon, that day when he lost his Dad. The kingdom may have lost its King but the loss of a Father is beyond the pain that the people of Beacon Hills could imagine. His mother may put on a brave front for the people and in front of the Argents, but he and his sisters could see how effected she is of losing her mate. The loss of a mate to a werewolf is like death. This is one of the reasons why he is reluctant to take a mate. He isn’t sure he could go through that much pain. When Paige left him there was a kind pain that was half filled with guilt and anguish of losing the first love in such a brutal way, but Derek knew it was not the same. Yes they both someone they loved but it was not same.

“Huh!” He let out a resigned sigh. When looking out into the stadium filled with people chanting, he couldn’t help but think of his Father standing in the Dias with the rest of the family encouraging him on. ‘Well it’s now or never Derek! Time to make your Dad proud’.

Taking a huge breathe he slowly walked out into the arena. There were a lot of people and that kind of threw him off track. After a moment of being overwhelmed by the crowd Derek regained his balance and looked to the stands to find his family. He didn’t have to try that hard, to his right where his family shouting his name, especially his sisters and his little brother, cheering him on. His mother was beside them with his Uncle Peter. They were both looking at him with pride. But something at the back of his mind told him that he shouldn’t receive their love and praise, that he was not worthy, and that he is a murderer.

  
He shook his head a little and then looked to them and gave them a smile and a small wave, which they returned, and turned around to face his opponents. Each year on Spring all the royal families around the land would gather and have a small competition to entertain the people of the kingdom and test the strength of each of the royal families. It was a tradition that the forefathers of each of the families created to resolve any and all conflicts. Every year it was a new competition and with new rules to keep the playing field leveled for the humans that were competing against the werewolves. This year it was archery. The Argents were the one to suggest the category. Many of the others members thought it was not fair as the family were known for their hunting skills especially from long distance and that it gave them an advantage. But they still let it happen as no one wanted to start a fight with the Argents especially the crazy old bat, Gerald Argent.

  
Each of the members participating was the champions that the families have chosen to represent them. From the Hales, it was Derek, the Boyd’s chose Vernon, the Lahey’s chose Isaac and McCall‘s chose their crowned Prince Scott. All these men were good friends and challenging them is Allison, the Argents champion. She was a force to be reckoned with and when combined with her close friends Erica and Lydia, these men did not stand a chance. Eventhough Allison’s grandfather was a psycho all the members of the next generations were friendly with her and she and Scott are now engaged. Many were shocked at hearing the news and they are suspicious that Gerald was up to something since he approved of the marriage.

When Derek came out of that tangent that crossed his mind Vernon was looking at him questioningly. He shook his head and gestured ‘forget about it’. Boyd was not convinced but let it go for the time being and nodded his head. He opened his mouth to say something to Isaac but the sound of a loud horn diverted his attention to the main Dias. A hush fell upon the crowd and they all turned quiet as Talia, Queen of Beacon Hills, addressed them;  
“My beloved citizens, today we’re gathered here to celebrate the gifts that the Nemeton has bestowed upon us. The Gods have shined a bright future for us and we are celebrating it by arranging this challenge to select a champion who will be crowned the Champion of the Kingdom!” She told the crowd and then looked down to the challenges in the arena and said with a regal “May the Nemeton give you strength and endurance to win the battle and glory to your name”. Then looked to the crowd once again and spoke in loud voice “LET THE GAMES BEGIN”.


	2. The Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting this 2nd chapter so late. I tried to write the competition scene but it didn't work out. So I started from after the match. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Also side note: I don't know but I wrote Peter like Barney. Don't ask. ❤❤

A hush fell over the crowd then suddenly all of them started cheering after the intense aerial battle they all witness. But the participants that stood inside the stadium looked at Derek in astonishment. What unnerved him the most was Allison’s surprised stare, she was looking at him with a look of complete disbelief. 

  
Even Derek couldn’t believe that it happened. He had to keep looking at the target that fell on the ground to make sure that it was really there, that he was not hallucinating the whole last moment of the task that he and Allison had done together as the final contestants standing. He defeated Allison, The Allison. The archer that was praised all over beacon Hills and its surrounding lands. 

He defeated Allison!

He. Won. Againts. Allison!!

HE WON AGAINST THE ARGENTS!!!

He couldn’t believe it. He just stood there reeling from the fact that the Argents lost to the Hales. He looked up the stands where all the other nobles sat all of them were standing up from their seats and cheering for him in a dignified way, even his mother, she was looking at him with a look of pride and happiness that he’d not seen for a long time. But not his siblings, Cora did show his appreciation in her own way even if she was not jumping up and down from where she sat like his other sister Laura and his brother Eric. 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around as quickly as he could. When he looked to see who it was, he was surprised to see that it was Allison.

“You did great Derek, I’m proud of you”, She said. He smiled at her

“Thanks. That means a lot to me.” He replied and she smiled back at him affectionately.   
When they both turned to the stands they could see that, with the exception of Chris, the Argents did not look very pleased, they looked down right furious. And for some reason, Derek found that quite pleasing. When he turned to look at Allison she was looking amused by this as well. Both her and her Dad seemed to be enjoying this, which for a second made him think that she may have let him win on purpose. 

He was about to ask her when all of a sudden she turned to him, as if reading his mind,  
“No, I didn’t let you win. Do you really think that I would really let you win in shooting an arrow at something? and that too you of all people?”

“Hey! What’s that suppose to mean?”He said a little hurt by that comment.  


“What I meant, was that me losing to you was not on purpose. Get it through your think skull that this victory was deserved okay. Do you get it now?” she said as if she was talking to a little kid that he did hurt someone when his claws came out suddenly when he tried to give her a hug when he was mad. 

He was about to reply when Talia stood up and said “Since the winner of the challenge has been determined everyone one can now leave to participate in the Spring festival. The winner will be crowned after the Moon Run” and then turned to leave.

Everyone left after that and he could still see Gerard grumbling something under his breath but he couldn’t make out what he was not saying the words but moving his mouth. Which seemed to be the case as the other weres didn’t seem to say anything with him standing right next to him.

Since he was so focused on Gerard that he didn’t see the 6 year old that was barreling straight towards him, then suddenly Derek was tackled to the ground. 

“Derek you won, you won” Eric said excitedly. “Yeah buddy.”Derek said with a smile.

“You did great out there today.” Laura added.

“Only ‘great’” scoffed Peter. “Might I remind you my dear niece that the nephew here won because of my expert guidance that I gave to him right before the games. He is only great because of me. If anyone should be called ‘great’ it should be Me.” he finished. 

The elder Hale children all rolled their eyes, while Eric giggled at him. “Well it’s true” Peter said as if stating the obvious. “Sure Uncle, you are the great. Now come on, or we won’t have time to get ready for the Run” Cora told the rest of them.

“Yes let’s” Derek agreed. “Are we not going to talk about the fact that the family black sheep said something responsible or is it just me?” Peter asked them.

“What black sheep. Who are you talking of?” Cora asked back innocently and stuck out her tongue at him and all of them burst out laughing.  
At this moment Derek thought that he had everything he had ever asked right here and nothing will ever compete with this life.

< Somewhere at the border of Beacon Hills >

  
“Are you coming or not? We’re not gonna make it to the next town like this if you keep tripping over everything” a girl asked her companion with a slight irritated tone.

  
“I’m trying my best here. Will you, please, be kind?!” requested a youth with soft brown eyes and moles littered on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can you guess who was that? 😏😏


	3. A Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1k words! This is the longest chapter I'd ever written.🎉🎉

Everyone gathered around the bonfire that night to celebrate the Moon Run. It was a great deal in Beacon Hills, it was the first full moon of the spring and every weres of the area will come participate in the Run.

  
After the crowning ceremony where Derek had to wear a dress made of tunic and an olive crown. He was so uncomfortable and to top it all Laura and Peter were pointing at him and making jokes at his expense all through the ceremony. He wanted to tell them to piss off but his mother was smiling at them and looked amused throughout the ceremony. That made him getting made fun of worth it. Seeing her laughing was a great gift even if he had lost.

  
“Smiling is a nice look on her don’t you think.” A familiar voice commented from behind him.

“Yeah it is.” Derek said with a smile and turned toward Peter, “It’s been so long since she was seen this happy”.

  
Suddenly Peter’s demeanor changed and he reeked of grief and misery. “You know I regret telling you to give your Paige the Bite. If I hadn’t convinced you that that was the only way then maybe Nathan and Paige would still be here and my sister wouldn’t have to feel guilty for living without him”. 

  
“You’re not completely at fault. We were both stupid. We only thought what was good and convenient for us at that time.” Derek replied.

  
“Yeah your right! I don’t say that very often so cherish it” Peter joked to elevate the somber mood.

  
Derek just rolled his eyes half-heartedly and chuckled lightly. Then turned towards his mother and siblings, he saw that they were taking about something and laughing. He felt like the pain in his heart eased just for a little bit. 

  
“Derek, I just had this won-“ 

  
“No.” Derek shot down Peter quickly. Peter pouted at Derek and said “You didn’t let me finish my thought.” Well something should be left unsaid” Derek said evenly.

  
“Now you’re just being mean to your favorite Uncle. Didn’t you’re mother teach you talk to your elders. Ah! how disrespectful.”Peter said, “You’re only 2 years older than me and you’re definitely not my favorite Uncle.” replied Derek smugly.

  
“Well now you’re just being rude” Peter pouted. “I’m being serious nephew.” 

  
“Yes, you’re always serious, all the time. I know.” Derek replied sarcastically. “Derek! This time I’m completely serious. We should go outside the kingdom, see what it has to offer. Even for a little while let’s escape from here. Just for a little while I want to feel like I did nothing wrong. I just want to feel what it’s like to be normal for even a small while, you know?” he said solemnly.   
Derek didn’t know how to respond to that, on one hand he does want to escape from the guilty feeling that that he does deserves, but he is unsure if he is even needs to escape from it. He does deserve it but that is not the case for Peter. He knows Peter doesn’t need to feel guilty for the he did. Peter pointed out some facts to him and he did all the actions himself, Peter didn’t do anything, there’s no need for him to feel guilty.

  
“You didn’t do anything Peter, it was my fault. I should have known better.” He said tiredly.   
Peter shook his head side-to-side and looked pointedly at Derek, “You can’t take the blame for both of us. I’m older than you and I need to take responsibility for my actions, you can’t hold yourself accountable for everything and one day it will kill you. You need this as much as I do”. 

  
“But Peter I ca-“he started. “No, listen to me Derek, we have to do this. Maybe we will find some peace with everything.” Peter said in a sad tone. 

  
“I really hope you are sure about this Peter. I really hope you are right” Derek aid in a defeated voice finally giving into this idea just for Peter. “Do you think Mom would let us go.” he asked Peter, “I think Talia would be more than happy to let us find what we’re looking for. She may even say that this is long overdue.”Peter finished with a small chuckle.

  
“So we’re really doing this aren’t we?”

  
“Yeah! There’s no going back now. We’ll go where the wind takes us!” Peter said in a weird accent.

  
Derek smiled at this and started shaking his head when Peter went to annoy Cora, talking in that funny accent. Both Laura and Eric were laughing their heads off at Cora’s expense.

  
He continued to watch them when Talia came and stood by him. “It’s been a really long time since all my family looked this happy. Don’t you think so to Derek?” She enquired. He hummed in return.

  
“You can talk to me Derek, you know that right.” Talia said softly.

  
“I know.” Derek responded. 

  
“You know Peter is right about me agreeing to let you two go travel.“ she said to him. “I think it’s going to do more good to you than you think. Maybe you’ll find something even more than what you’re looking for.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed it to show her support and walked to save Peter from Cora’s wrath.

  
“Thanks Mom” Derek said quietly, knowing that his mother definitely heard him. 

  
Maybe Peter could be right or he couldn’t be, but one thing was sure, he is really looking forward to this. He knows he won’t find the reason to finally forgive himself out there, but helping Peter find some relief will give his mind some peace and he could put it to rest once and for all. When this is all over he could live out the rest of his life atoning for the mistakes he made. Yeah that’s a good plan, nothing and no one can deter him from this path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles will come rreally soon. You just need to wait a little longer. I hope everyone liked this so far.❤


	4. The journey begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post. I got swamped with work. I'll try to post next chapters without any delay.  
> Hope you like the chapter<3

“Derek, please let me go with you!” Eric pleaded.

  
Both he and Derek were in Derek’s chamber where he was just about finished packing for the trip. Ever since his siblings heard about both Peter and him we’re going on a trip, to say they we’re not pleased was an understatement. Both Laura and Cora understood on some level why he was doing this, but Eric on the other hand, was very hard to deal with. Ever since he heard the news he took to camping in Derek’s room and constantly begged him to take him with them.

  
“No Eric, I can’t take you with me. You know how Peter gets when we don’t do as he says.” Derek explained to him patiently.

  
“But-“he started again and Derek fixed him with a look.

  
“Fine, I won’t ask you anymore but you have to get me something when you get back.” He finally said.

  
“Of course I would get you something when I get back. Why wouldn’t I? You are my favorite brother, and he would get the best gift.”Derek promised him.

  
“Promise?”Eric asked him hopefully. “I promise” Derek said to him and knew that he had to hold his promise. “Now give me a good luck hug.” Derek picked up him up and squeezed him tightly and scent marking him one last him one last time before going, while Eric laughed and shrieked when he was manhandled into the hug and scented his brother as well.

  
“You’ll come back to me, won’t you Derek, right?” Eric mumbled into Derek’s shirt. “I will, don’t worry, okay.” He reassured his little brother.

  
“Okay” Eric said and melted into the safety of his brother’s arm and reaffirming the pack bonds.

  
“Hey Eric, I have a special job for you to do. Do you think you can handle it?” Derek asked in a mock serious tone upon hearing this Eric nodded his head enthusiastically, completely missing the teasing tone that Derek said it in.

  
“Okay then, when I’m gone you have t take care of Mom and the other while Peter and I go on this trip. Can you do that?” Derek asked him.

  
“Yes. You can count on me Derek, I won’t let you down” Eric said with conviction that made Derek smile brightly, “I know.” He replied in a teasing tone.

  
Derek then continued to finish packing and Eric ‘tried’ to help him but it turned into an even bigger mess. After cleaning it up and finally packed, Derek and his brother leave his bed chamber and went to their mother’s chamber. When they reached there their sisters were already there and waiting for them.

  
“You should have been here hours ago, I swear Derek you are even worse than Lydia and Erica sometimes!” Laura said to him as soon as he walked through the door.  
“Huh! He’s even worse than Peter now.” Cora added.

  
“Girls, that’s my brother you are talking about. He may be a brat but he is still my brother and your uncle. Show a little respect to that man.” Talia teased.

  
“Please sister, you have to stop defending me like this. You know I can take care of it on my own.” Peter said while leaning against the door and startling everyone in the room, except Talia. It was as if she knew he was there and purposefully said that to get some type of reaction out of him.

  
“God! Why do you do that?” Cora quickly recovered and asked him while fixing him with a seething look for startling her.

  
“What can I say, all in a day’s work?” He shrugged and turned to Derek and asked “You ready to go”.

  
“Yeah, I am ready let’s head out.” he replied and Derek turned and gave a final look at his family and hugged his family one last time. He hugged his mother extra hard, and marked her one last time before heading to the stables.  
When they reached there, Derek made a beeline to his favorite horse.

  
“Hey boy, how are they treating you.” He asked while stroking the mane of the horse.  
The horse was a birthday gift from his Father when he had presented as an Alpha. It was one of the fondest memories he had of his father.

  
The horse, upon seeing Derek, started to make neighing and showing his affection to his person. Derek was smiling at him and continued to pet the horse.  
“Derek what are doing playing with the horse we have to move before the sunsets or we won’t be able to find a place to sleep and you need to know that I need my sleep. This face needs to be at its best all time” Peter told him, as if it was obvious to the pair.

  
“Yes Peter, I know. Let me get on my horse and w-”

  
“What do you mean get on your horse. Derek there is no way I’m going on our ‘uncle and nephew’ vacation on a horse back. We are travelling in a carriage. You know the one the peasants use when they travel with their families.” Peter said, as if he was an idiot for thinking of riding on horse-back.

  
Derek being used to his Uncle’s just stood there looking at him and rolled his eyes.

  
“Don’t you roll your eyes at me young man, I’m older than you” said Peter.

  
As if to prove a point Derek rolled his eyes once more and when Peter started to open his mouth to say something else Derek started to talk;

  
“Before you open your mouth to say something even more stupid than what you already said I just wanted to make something clear: 1. You are an idiot and you don’t need a carriage, the horses are enough. 2. We still have plenty of time before we reach the next town before nightfall 3. I forbid you to name this an ‘Uncle, Nephew vacation!’ What are you a fifteen year old maiden and 4. You are older to me 2 years”.  
As soon as he finished Peter just stood there pouting at him, “That was a very mean thing to say to me nephew! And for some reason I feel like I have been in this situation before. Maybe in a dream I suppose” he said and suddenly turned to him as if he figured out something “Maybe I have been given the power to see the future like an Oracle.”

  
“Uncle, we just had this same conversation not even that long ago” Derek deadpanned.

  
“Oh! You just had to take the fun out of it too didn’t you? But we are still going by this carriage” said Peter.

  
“No we are not!” argued Derek.

  
“Yes we are because if we don’t have a place to rest we could sleep in the carriage instead of the ground and we have enough space to carry luggage like plates or glasses. Think about it Derek it is more convenient”. After saying this Peter walked towards a carriage and looked at him beckoning to follow.

  
Derek sighed and walked towards the carriage as well seeing the merit in his Uncle’s point. Upon seeing this Peter was looking at him quite smug.

  
“Okay, let’s go” said Peter as Derek climbed at the front and directed the horses to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ❤❤ . You can be as blunt as you want and tell me what you think about it. Kudos


End file.
